the new neighbors
by Tyrantking9002
Summary: Neighbors move into royal woods, and with one of them had contacted the resident scientist beforehand for a job and another being an old friend of her father; things might get odd. What might happen? Can Lisa complete the job presented? And what does the job pertain? Come see what happens.


**Ch. 1**

It was another day for the Loud family: Lana was making mud pies in the front yard while Lola was preparing for an up and coming patient in the drive way. Luan, Lori, Leni, and Lily was taking pictures on the porch, although Lily was just laughing whenever Luan gave their older sisters grief. Luna was just rocking away with her close friends in the back, which pumped up the sports athlete, Lynn Jr. Lynn Sr and his wife, Rita, was working very hard to make a new meal that Lynn found through a new chef's convention group he recently became a part of.

Unbeknownst to them, Lincoln, Lisa, and Lucy were sitting on the porch steps, strangely quiet for Lincoln and Lisa. Lincoln looked extremely happy, while Lisa looked intrigued, while Lucy…nobody really knows what she may have been feeling at that moment. The three young Louds were waiting for something, a vehicle full of a handful of people.

"What do you think they actually look like?" Lincoln asked, rubbing his chin and turning to the smartest of the Louds.

"Well, only brother," Lisa responded, fixing her glasses. "I've only seen one of them, a particularly small fellow with an odd, although somewhat interesting, assortment of clothing. From when we previously spoke over the computer, and with confirmation from others at the time, it appears that the best way to find him is to find a peculiar, over-sized, cloak, and a hat known to be worn by the people who dabble in witch-craft."

"Yeah, I've also had an interesting chat with him," Lucy spoke in her soft voice. "He's a part of my supernatural group, him and this very nice teenager had been a part of it for a while. It's great to bond with people over vampires, talking about the after-life, and have someone look into the abyss with."

"But don't you have that one friend that you do that with already?" The white-haired boy asked, looking up into the sky. "What was her name? 'Haiku' or something?"

"Yes, don't you remember the Sadie Hawkins dance a few months ago?" Lucy asked, looking over to her only brother.

Lincoln grumbled before saying "Don't remind me."

Just then, Lisa looked over and saw a truck roll by. The truck didn't look out of place, it was a normal SUV, but for whatever reason, it had an odd assortment of boxes, metal cages, and a strange duffle-bag in the back of said truck. This wasn't odd, since it could just be another family moving into the house in the old Mccall home, just down the street. Just as Lisa thought that it was a family, she saw a small sedan driving right behind it.

"Yo, doesn't it look like there's another neighbor moving in." Lana said, pointing at the sedan.

"Yeah," Lori said, turning over towards the vehicles. "Hey, it looks like one of the passengers is waving at us."

Just as Lori mentioned the passengers, Lucy saw a small boy waving at them. The boy was cloaked in complete black, looking like a small, magic using character from one of Lincoln's medieval games. Lucy would have just thought that it was yet another normal kid, but what Lisa said next, proved her otherwise.

"Well, it looks like the person of our wait has finally arrived in town. Should we get our parental units, or should we just take one of our older siblings?"

"Another family?" Lynn loud Sr. had asked, somehow materializing out of nowhere, similar to his dark and gothic daughter. "Hey kids, do you want to meet them after lunch? Maybe they don't turn out like the Yates when _they_ moved in."

The three kids that was sitting on the steps immediately took their father's request. The only other Loud child that wanted to join Lynn Sr. was Luan, Leni, and Lola. Everyone else in the front yard gave an excuse not to go.

"I have a date with Bobbie Boo-boo bear, we havn't been in each other's presence," Lori said in her usual tone.

"I'd love to dad, but Hops has a family reunion later," Lana said, pointing at Hops, who was conveniently sitting in the windowsill. "He needs a wingman for a neighboring frog girl he fancies."

"Wait," Leni asked, rubbing her chin. "If Hops is having a family reunion, why is he fancying up a frog there?"

"The more you question it Leni," Lori commented, pointing at her first sister. "The more your head would hurt."

"Poo-poo," Lily babbled, clapping her hands.

"Well, _I_ want to just want to see if these neighbors have any competition," Lola said, only to get discouraging looks from the rest of the family. "I mean, I want to see if I can make more friends."

"Well, anyway," Lynn Sr. said, turning around. "Lunch will be done in a few minutes, so be ready gang. I just hope that the food comes out okay."

Everyone also had the worry over the food; they all love their father's food, but when he messes up, the taste of the food would be compared to the smell of Lana's hat before she cleans it, or Lily's diapers. Everyone started to either walk into the house or tell the other sisters about the food being almost done, which said sisters were happy with.

**Five minutes later.**

"And you believe that it's your new science pal?" Rita asked, cutting into her food. "I'm glad that you're making new friends Lis, but are you sure that he was in the car?"

"My question is how old it he exactly?" Sam asked, after drinking some of her orange juice. "You're the only scientific child I know of in the states."

"Well, loving compatriot of the third oldest sister unit," Lisa said, fixing her glasses. "He is about 25 years of age, but due to a scientific incident, he physical appearance regressed to the point of being a small child. As for your question, mother, he sent me a picture of his compatriots, as well as himself, before he stated he was coming over to Royal woods."

"Wait, he's an adult literally trapped in a child's body?" Lincoln asked, surprised in what Lisa said.

"Yes, only brother of mine; but what interests me is his accident, something about it is what sparked me in being his science partner."

"Why's that sis'?" Luna asked in her soft voice.

"If you must know, musically advanced sister," Lisa had responded, rubbing her chin. "He had contacted me through of my fellow scientists, questioning me on full parasitic removal and he showed an idea on cosmic beings beyond human understanding."

"Wait," Lucy said, almost raising her voice slightly. "'Cosmic beings, beyond the understanding of humans,' that sounds like the eldritch horrors of the elder and outer gods."

Everyone almost groaned, everyone at the table knew of Lucy's gothic interest, but coming to this conclusion was really reaching. But Lisa was still thinking about it, she nodded and turned over to her older sister.

"That's what he made it out to be; but the tone in his voice was filled to the brim of fear and horror, with a hint of hatred. I am above the idea of human emotions, but how his phrasing and mannerisms, it was similar to having a person who went through more than enough inner turmoil to give even an ignoramus a perfect idea of what goes on in his idea."

"What's his name, honey?" Rita asked, after swallowing her bite of food.

"He said his name was 'Mixos,'" Lisa said, turning over to her mother. "When I proposed a question of if he was aware that he is sharing the same name of an owner of a restaurant, he stated that he was the same person, 'more or less.'"

"What did he mean by 'more or less,' do you think?" Lincoln spoke up, eating some of his food.

"He, unfortunately, didn't elaborate on this. No matter how much I pried, it seems that, at least to me, this man isn't willing to inform me on the matter."

"So, Lil' Linc," Sam said, almost teasing her friend's little brother. "How is it that _you_ know of this man?"

"Oh, well," the small boy almost blushed at the blonde's question. "We met last year while playing the RPG semi-multiplayer, Monster's soul. He's been very kind to me and Girl Jordan; he'd help us out with finding special gear, giving us an in-depth analysis on finding, creating, and upgrading extremely hard to get weapons and boss weapons. He even allowed us to test ourselves before boss fights just in case we were or weren't ready."

"I kinda remember you playing that game once," Lori said as she pointed her fork at her brother. "It's a little violent, I'm literally surprised mom allowed you to get it; especially with that one character, what was her name? 'Gwen the dandelion?' or something?"

"Well, there's a feature to turn the blood down," Lincoln retorted. "And _his_ name is 'Gwyndolin,' from what Mixos has told me, I believe that he is a guest character from another game made from the same company. Surprisingly, I believe you'd like him Lucy, since he has this connection to the moon or something. That is, if what this strange bow, and magical spell of his is to be believed."

Lucy turned her head to her brother; it wasn't seen on her face, mostly because of her long hair, but even Lincoln knew that Lucy was somewhat interested. Lynn Sr. and Rita were glad that their children were having a meaningful conversation during lunch, even when it's over neighbors or interests. It was great to hear that they could somewhat trust someone that their kids talk to online, even though there could be some weirdos online.

"Hey honey," Rita whispered as she nudged her husband. "Whenever you go and see these neighbors, can you make an errand to Freezy Frenzy? My order of Orange strawberry push pops was said to be done and ready for pick-up."

Lynn smiled and agreed to get his wife's snack, right before excusing himself to make sure that the gift he was making for the neighbors was ready. Part of him knew that these new neighbors weren't going to be like last time with the Yates. Lynn even smirked at how both him and his wife acted when they showed how much extra-curricular activities their children were in. The Louds even came to some of the Yates' activities to see what's going on from time to time; both families became good friends after a while, the sentiment was also harbored in the Yates as well.

A while later, after the gift Lynn Sr. was done, the father of the 11 children had found Leni, Luan, Lincoln, Lucy, Lola, and Lisa was sitting in Vanzilla. While getting in the van, he handed a huge bowl of spaghetti to Luan, who was almost bubbling with excitement.

"So, who do you think the other guys are like?" Leni asked as she turned to her award-winning sister.

"Mixos was gracious to inform me on some of other units he is to be living alongside in the residence he is currently moving into," Lisa long-windedly replied. "He had stated that each individual is odd in some way; although he never specified on how so in each case. But, in their own way, each person is over-all kind-hearted, not unlike Leni to a certain degree. While one is a nocturnal security guard, another is an ex-employee from an asylum in a place called 'Arkham,' Mixos referred to his group as a 'team of weirdos,' and some form of 'cavalcade of misfits'; if you ask me, it's a whole bunch of malarkey."

"I am just _teaming_ with ideas for this new _calamitous_ bunch," Luan joked before laughing at her own joke. "Get it? But seriously though, I'm hoping that they won't be spoiled sports about jokes."

Before anyone could respond to Luan, a bat came out of the glove box and spooked the comedian. If it wasn't for the seatbelt, and the fact that she was used to her own gothic sister's odd pets, she would have spilled the spaghetti all over herself. The bat flew straight to Lucy and rested on her shoulder to take a rest.

"Lucy," Lynn Sr. said in a stern tone. "Didn't I tell you to keep an eye on all of your personal pets?"

"Sorry dad," the gothic child said. "I thought Alucard was in the attic, he must have snuck in here when I wasn't looking."

After about 10 minutes, a moving truck was seen infront of a moderately sized house. Infront of the house, a handful of people was moving to and fro, moving boxes into the building. Everyone in the front yard was so busy that no one notice the father and five of his 11 children getting out of the car and walk up.

"Um, excuse me sir," Lynn said while patting a man on the shoulder. "We've heard that you guys were moving in earlier, and we wanted to give a welcoming gift to welcome you guys into our little neighborhood."

The man: black haired, somewhat tall man, turned around and looked at Lynn. The man's eyes widened and gasped when he accidentally dropped the box he was holding.

"L-Lynner?" The man asked as he stepped forward. "Lynn Loud? Is that really you?"

Lynn Sr. looked at the man confused, not knowing what the man was talking about.

"Lynn, it's me, Tex. From high school? 'Technical deck Tex?'"

Lynn looked at the man for a moment, then he took a step back; remembering something.

"Texter!" Lynn exclaimed, "I can't believe it's you. I haven't seen you since my semester in England."

The Loud children stood there, watching Lynn talk to an old friend. While the two adults' conversation ended up being boring to them, each kid started to look around. Lola saw a small fox doll laying on a box, an adorable small orange fox doll was just adorable to Lola; so, the small blonde just walked over to the small thing to check it out.

Lucy, Lincoln, and Lisa started to check out the huge moving truck, hoping to see if they could find Mixos and speak to him; Leni saw the trio walking off, and ended up following them absent-mindedly. Luan, well, she just stood there, wondering how to make this a little less dull.

"Where do you think he is?" Lincoln asked, checking the truck out.

"Who are we waiting on?" Leni asked, walking around.

"Hey, um…blonde one?" Someone asked, behind the blonde teenager. "Can you hand me the rectangular box?"

Leni looked over and saw an orange haired Russian teenage girl looking at her. The Russian girl pointed at a long box that was on a huge desk.

"Oh, okay." Leni said as she got into the truck's back.

As Leni picked up the box, she struggled a little to even pick it up. Lincoln saw that his sister was having some trouble, so he went to help her out; even with four hands, it took both of the two siblings' strength to lift the long box and bring it to the Russian teenager. While the two had to struggle to even _lift_ the thing, the orange haired girl could just lift it onto her shoulder with one hand.

"Thank you, adorable white haired one and cute blonde girl." She stated as she walked off.

Lincoln was about to welcome her, but when he opened his mouth, he had heard someone behind him.

"Dang it, Lila," a voice spoke out. "Right when I'm getting down."

Lincoln and Leni had turned around and saw a teenage Burnette girl getting up groggily. The teenage girl looked over and began to blush a little, like she didn't expect to have anyone to hear that. She grabbed a random box and walked past the Loud siblings, trying to not look awkward. The moment she got out of the truck and was a few feet away, she ran straight into the house, causing three of the children to look at the front door, confused.

"Well, that was odd," Leni thought out loud.

Lincoln nodded his head softly in agreement, not knowing what to think of the odd person. A boy that was around Lincoln's age had climbed into the truck and grabbed a small box that was labeled "Snacks for P."

"Hey kid," the child said to Lincoln. "Can you get red box with the small label 'Soul of JV' for me? It's the one on your right."

Lincoln looked around and saw the box the kid was looking for, on the huge desk. When he handed the box to him, the kid smiled and gave him some thanks.

"Hey Lisa," Lincoln called to his sister. "Did you ever get a hold of Mixos?"

"Wait," the kid who had the red box said as he stood at the back of the truck. "Lisa, as in, Lisa Marie Loud?"

Lincoln nodded as said sister rounded the corner with Lucy.

"My apologies only brother," the young scientist said. "I was unable to inform him of our arrival."

"Lisa Marie Loud," the kid with the boxes said as he turned around. "Man, I thought that we'd meet later; well, at least we could get to get to work quicker than I originally thought."

The kid had placed the two boxes down and smiled as he looked over at Lisa. It took a moment for Lisa to recognize the kid, Mixos.

"It's great to see you in the face Ms. Loud, I was hoping that we'd eventually meet in person when we got here. Now that you're here, can you help me with the business we had discussed a few months ago?"

Lisa put a hand to her chin in thought, and she began to pace for a bit. As she thought, Mixos had sat in the truck and watched her. Lisa thought and thought, trying to come to an answer.

"As to _why_ should I help you exactly Mixos?" Lisa asked when she finally stopped pacing. "If we begin with this project, what will be our benefits if we undergo it? This parasite you have described, it sounds like a typical parasite; so, did you come to _me_ to help with it?"

Mixos' expression went from a somewhat kind-hearted look, to a stoic one; like a switch was flipped in his mind.

"Because, if you help me with this parasite," he began. "You'll win awards, save millions from a life-threatening monster; and from what some have told me, you'll be so much closer to an extra-terrestrial visit."

Just as those words had escaped his lips, Lisa's eyes widened; an opportunity to encounter life from the outer boundaries of space, that was something that she wanted. That chance might have been farfetched, but that was a chance she'd take in an instance the moment the opportunity arises.

"I'll take your bet sir, but before we get started, we have talk to my parental units first."

**Well, what do you think? I found the Loud house through…sites… So, when I check the show out, I ended up liking the show, then I found out how fucking stupid the fanbase can be, granit, I like the show, the fanbase can be…cancerous. Well, tell me what you think.**


End file.
